Residential and commercial toilets require frequent cleaning, and may also sometimes require clearance of a blockage which prevents proper drainage of water from the toilet. The most frequently used cleaning utensil is a brush or similar tool which is used to scrub the toilet bowl. If the drain from the toilet becomes blocked, a plunger is commonly used to alternately produce pressure and suction in the trap to dislodge the obstruction. In many instances one or more of these utensils is simply placed on the floor near the toilet, or in a cabinet under a sink, or in a nearby location. Placing utensils on the floor near the toilet or in a cabinet under a sink is both unsightly and unsanitary. Placing them in a nearby location may remove them from sight, and they can be stored in a sanitary manner, but they are not readily available when needed.
Several types of holders and/or covers have been developed in the art to hold toilet utensils near the toilet and readily available, but out of sight. Most of these comprise a holder or cover for supporting only a single utensil, such as a brush or a plunger. Others, such as those disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,141 and D530,550 are designed to hold multiple utensils, such as a toilet brush and a plunger, and even extra rolls of toilet paper. The holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,141 is designed to hold a toilet brush and plunger as well as extra rolls of toilet paper, and although it clearly has advantages over not using any holder at all, or using multiple holders that support only a single utensil, it has a very simple design intended primarily to cover and enclose the utensils. The holder disclosed in D530,550 has a more intricate, aesthetically pleasing design and also holds more than one utensil, but the utensils themselves remain at least partially exposed and visible.
Other prior patents disclosing various types of toilet utensil holders are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,085, 2,539,838, 3,429,474, 4,033,650, 4,432,451 and 5,456,356, and U.S. design Pat. D161,014, D272,874 and D356,893. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356 describes a plunger accessory including a housing which encloses the plunger and has an elongate handle portion upon which extra rolls of toilet paper may be stored. Design Pat. D161,014 and D272,874, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,085, 2,539,838, 3,429,474 and 4,033,650 all disclose toilet brush holders of various styles and constructions. Design Pat. D356,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 both disclose devices for holding and storing toilet plungers. In addition, D356,893 discloses use of the device for holding a brush. None of the patents noted above discloses a toilet utensil holder with means for supporting and covering both a toilet brush and plunger, wherein the holder has a thematic shape, with the handles of the utensils forming a part of the holder design theme, and a cover or covers to hide the operative ends of the utensils from view, said cove or covers also forming part of the design theme. In prior art devices, the toilet brush and plunger are either stored separately in different holders, or are stored in the open and in plain sight, detracting from the decor of the bathroom, or the brush and plunger are stored in a remote location, detracting from the convenience of use.
Accordingly, there is need for a toilet utensil holder that holds and covers multiple, commonly used toilet utensils, such as a toilet brush and a plunger, with parts of the utensils forming part of the design of the holder, rendering the holder aesthetically pleasing so that it may be left in a bathroom without detracting from the decor thereof.